


And I Still Love Him

by Moody_Akira



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, fluffy gooey porn, gift for adi, sass from the MU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Akira/pseuds/Moody_Akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Adilia-the-Kouhai on tumblr. Her M!MU, Arkus and Frederick's first time. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Still Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> HI ADI!! ENJOY!!

_For Adi, my darling ._

_\--Jadis_

 

Soft and gentle kisses were trailed along his husband’s neck. Fingers twined together, bringing them closer in their embrace. Gods, Frederick loved him so much. From the little hairs that hung in front of his eyes, to his fingertips, to his tiptoes. He was tall to reach Frederick’s lips for a soft kiss, or to pull him into a kiss that lit a fire in him. A fire that he never felt with anyone else before, that is until Arkus came into his life. Sure he had some kisses with the women in camp on accounts of dares, but he never had the desire that burned so vehemently in him when Arkus pulled him in and kissed him. His snarky quips, the way he looked at him...gods where had he been all his life? The sass, his impeccable taste for things were something he grew to love about the amnesiac tactician.

“Frederick,” Ark murmured, pulling away from their kiss. His eyes were hooded and they shimmered with a lust Frederick never saw before. In fact, this was all new to him. “I want to touch you.”

The great knight’s face flushed beet red.

 

“I—“ Frederick’s breath hitched in this throat as Arkus nibbled at the shell of his ear. His hands wandered down Frederick’s broad chest, toying with the buttons of his shirt. Ark’s breath was hot along Frederick’s neck as he placed hot kisses along his sensitive area, the place below his ear.

“Arkus....”Frederick moaned softly. His eyes screwed shut as his husband teased him relentlessly. His heartbeat quickened. “Ark, stop..”

The shorter man pulled away quickly with a look of worry stricken across his face. His eyes were wide, afraid he pushed his boundaries too far. They never had gone as far as heavy petting over clothes and passionate kisses being stolen between chores and during the night. This was new to both of them.

“D-did I hurt you?” he asked, his voice wavering. Frederick blushed and smiled. Shaking his head, he pulled his lover in his arms, kissing him hard on the mouth. “I want you to feel good too,” he whispered in a husky voice that sent chills down Arkus’s spine. He _loved_ when Frederick took control.

“Then touch me.”

* * *

Clothes were strewn across the room in a heated frenzy of kisses and love bites on each other’s’ necks. And before they knew it, they were naked on their bed, Frederick holding Arkus in his arms. Their bodies were hot and aroused. “Frederick, I want you in me,” Arkus crooned between kisses. “I want you so badly...please, Frederick.”

Again, he felt a hot blush wash over his face. Of course they were married, but only recently were wed by Libra. But they hadn’t had the time nor the energy to actually make love yet. But Gaius gave them a large bottle of lubricant as a wedding gift. Crass, but it was necessary thinking on his part.

“Are you sure, my love? We don’t have to rush this,” he assured. But in reality, Frederick as the one whom was more nervous.

Arkus rolled his eyes and gave his husband a smirk. “Honestly, Frederick, I’m not going to break. Don’t be worried. I just really need you. I need you.”

And that wanton look in his eyes said it all.

 

Frederick grabbed the lube that was on their bedside table and cracked open the bottle. It smelled like strawberries. Naga damn it Gaius. As he rubbed the lube over his husband, Arkus giggled. “What’s so funny?”

A wide smile spread across Ark’s face. “I love you so much.”

A warm, fuzzy feeling filled his heart. He slid a finger in his love, making them gasp at the sudden intrusion. “I love you too.

 

* * *

 

“Just put it in me, Frederick. It’s not going to break me,” Ark groaned in an exasperated tone. Frederick frowned. “You say that, but I still worry about hurting you.”

“Just do i—ah!” He finally sank himself in him. Oh gods it felt so....weird. He was finally in him but it wasn’t like he expected it to be. It was also uncomfortable. “My love are you alright? Did I hurt you??” Frederick exclaimed, worry in his voice. The look on Arkus’s face told him that he did NOT like this at all. “I’ll pull out if you wan—“

“NO! J-just let me adjust to you. You’re kinda big...”

Frederick nodded. It took every bit of his self-control to not move in him. He felt amazing...He never thought to think that this would feel so _good_. And after what seemed like an eternity, Ark gave him the okay to start moving. The pace was choppy and slow, but nonetheless, felt like a spark was lit between them.

“F-Frederick...y-you can go faster...please....”Ark moaned in his husband’s shoulder. His own strong arms wrapped around his love’s broad shoulders and braced himself.

Frederick pulled away and looked Arkus deep in his eyes. He gave him a tender kiss before moving faster, deeper. His arms pulled the smaller man’s legs around his hips and began to move with lust and want. Desire.

Their moans weren’t very loud, but Arkus clung to the brunette, digging his nails in his back. Gods...fuck he felt so good...he and Frederick were finally connected intimately. And he wanted more. More...he was greedy. _I love you_. Those three little words were the only thing that fell from Frederick’s lips. He loved him, he loved him he loved him...

 

Soon Frederick was close. So was Arkus. “I’m so...close...”Ark moaned in the crook of Frederick’s neck, gently pulling at his hair. His moans got louder. “I’m _so close..._ ”

Warmth build up in the pit of his stomach. Desire overcame the man who was known for self-control. But it was all forgotten when he moved desperately in his husband, his hand moving up to stroke him. Ark’s moans increased, and Frederick’s grunts got louder. “Ah...Frederick..! I’m--!”

“Arkus!”

They released together. Their cries were drowned out in kisses. Passionate and loving kisses.

 

Oh gods, Frederick was in love. As for Arkus, he found a home in his husband’s arms. He was safe. He was happy.

“I love you, Frederick.”


End file.
